Destiny of the Divine Kami Updated verison
by Magdalena88
Summary: Ichigo soon realizes that evil he fought was nothing compared to the evil he must fight now. Perhaps what he need's is divine intervention.
1. Chapter 1

Yomido ni sayarimasu ōkami once known as the Captain General of Soul Society had been killed by corrupted leader of the Vandenreich. He was now free from his curse to forget who he was thus allowing him to be no longer limited by his true power as the bridge between life and death.

"It been so long that I entered Takamanohara that I wonder if they all forgotten me" he sighed.

As he entered Takamanohara he was greeted by Izanami the true ruler of Both Soul Society and Yomi. She had given up the position in order to fulfill Yomido original duties to calm the people who feared death.

" Father, it so great to see again as you are after all these centuries" she said with gratefulness.

"Yes, it has been but tell me Izanami will you return to your true post?" he asked quizzically even though he knew the answer.

"I shall dear father" she spoke in her most regal sounding voice.

"Now, Come on they are all waiting to you see again after all these centuries" His daughter said holding her hand to his.

With that Yomido smiled and thought _"I am finally free"_.

* * *

After Ichigo had defeated the Vandenreich Yomido and Izanami thought it was time to go to the Royal Realm to see the Spirit King and tell him that his duty was over and could be free to return to a mortal life.

The members of Squad Zero were at first shocked to these Kami as they weren't even aware that their Ruler that they had to protect was only a stand in but eventually relented after the Spirit King assured them that they were safe.

"It has been a long Izanami-Gozen and Yomido- Dono" he bowed.

"I assume that you why know we are here Hisao?" she asked.

"Indeed yes and I bet you know that I have waited so long for this moment" Hisao the Spirit King spoke.

Both Kamis of death knew that he been placed in position he did not want and yet accepted out of duty to them. They thanked him and Yomido asked "What is your last request before you continue your mortal life?"

The now former Spirit King thought about it and finally spoke "If not too much can allow me to know if any of my family members are still alive?"

Izanami replied with "I have put them in stasis until you could finally leave this burden put upon you."

"Thank you" was all he said.

When Izanami declared that she now the ruler of Soul Society both Squad Zero and The Thirteen Court Guard Squads thought that she was usurper but the former Soul King had told them not to fear her because was it's true ruler and had only been holding the position until she could return to her duties as its ruler. Most of the Shinigami were shocked about this revelation as well confused about why she left her duties in the first place.

"What I don't get is if Izanami is our true ruler why did she leave her duties in the first place?" Shunsui asked his best friend.

"Yes, that certainly is strange" Ukitake replied.

"I can tell you why" an unknown voice said and suddenly and man who looked no older than thirty appeared despite his age who looked divine.

"How is that?" Shunsui asked.

"Is that how great your old superior who practically raised you?" the man smirked.

As both heard this they were both in shock and could only speak "Captain Yamamoto?"

Yes, it's me or who was while I was cursed to forget who I was by Mara the man who tempted Aizen and the Vandenreich. Before you saying anything about why never heard any of this I shall say this that Mara is far greater evil than those you fought will ever be. As he corrupts those who the potential to do good into unrepentant monsters and thus giving them no hope of ever achieving redemption."

He could tell that they had many questions but knew there was one that they wanted to ask the most. "I am Yomido ni sayarimasu ōkami the Kami who bridges life and death and Izanami your true ruler is my daughter. She left her duties to take over mine while I was cursed to live the life of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto a man that did nothing to help people in the Soul Society who were suffering. "

"Was it such of curse to be that man Yomido okami?" Ukitake asked.

"Not completely but it still I could not help the people who feared death be reassured before they passed on. As such they were more likely to become hollows and so my daughter took over my duties until the curse was broken by the Vandenreich."

After hearing this Shunsui only smiled and spoke " I never thought of you to be the type of person who would feel that way but does that mean you will take back your position as Captain General?"

"No, Shunsui I won't but do tell Nimaiya that Ichigo must be allowed back into Soul Society for Izanami and I command it as we are Kami of death and will not tolerate such behavior from him. After all Ichigo is one of us. "Yomido smirked.

"I shall" was all that was heard as Yomido walked away.

* * *

"What do you mean that banishment from Soul Society has been revoked, Dad?" Ichigo said shocked.

"Exactly what it means as apparently the Spirit Queen threatened Nimaiya with a fate far worse than death if he didn't take it back." Ishinn said answering his son's question.

"Spirit Queen?" was all Ichigo said.

"Apparently the true ruler of Soul Society" Was all his father said.

"Why after finding out that my powers are neither Shinigami nor Quincy and apparently my mother was something else entirely. I am really starting to think that this family is hiding something worse from me." Ichigo roared angrily.

"Your mother told me something about her family and she told me not say anything until you turn 21. I don't why she said that but I'm going to keep that promise until then."

After that Ichigo stormed out in the rain not caring whether he got sick or not. He then noticed a lone figure carrying a red umbrella. On closer inspection he realized that it was Inoue.

She turned around and replied "Kurosaki-kun what are doing here without an umbrella?"

"I could say the same for you Inoue" he said.

"Well I like to watch the rain because to me it symbolizes rebirth and it connects Earth and Heaven to each other ". She smiled softly.

Ichigo smiled at her and for the first time in his life the rain didn't bother him in fact and felt like all his sins were washed all away. He then told her what happened and confused he had felt and how he felt no in control of his life. She heard this and assured him that wasn't true and he did have control of his life. As they parted they both whispered "goodbye".

In his soul the rain stopped bought out his hope for tomorrow.

* * *

In this fic is the Kami Yomido ni sayarimasu ōkami as Japanese myth tells that he prevented evil spirits from leaving Yomi as well forcing Izanami the death goddess to stay there. He is usually depicted as a rock that could be taken as a literally rock or a metaphorical rock. I choose a Metaphorical rock since Shinto belief is that everything has spirit.

Izanami she is both a creator goddess and a death goddess.

As you know I took some liberties with current arc and made Captain General Yamamoto and cursed Kami rather killing off like in canon. I will tell you why I did this I always thought that it would be cool if Bleach integrated Japanese mythology into the story and this fanfic is my way of doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later

"It feels good to be back in Japan" Ichigo said while yawning from hours of jet lag.

"I guess" said a sad Orihime.

The trip to Japan was not a reunion for Orihime but rather a parting to her wealthy uncle who had died recently and had left her half his fortune. It also brought back bitter memories of home before Sora took her away from that cruel place. She later found it out that her mother had told Sora to take her away because she couldn't bear to see her children live with their cruel father. Her uncle took care of Sora's and later her money troubles but he could never adopt her because her father might find a way to gain her inheritance later on and did not want that. At least that's what the letter the lawyer gave her. She never knew him but still knew he was a good person.

"I guess my attempt at making feel better failed" Ichigo whispered to himself.

He didn't know why it hurt to see her sad. After the war he became more protective of her so far as even go to Yale with her. It seemed that after Aizen and later Ginjuo made him more protective of her rather than less. As they got their suitcases and headed toward the taxi terminal Ichigo got a strange feeling but he couldn't pinpoint why he had it.

When they arrived at her uncle's home Orihime's was greeted by her Aunt Yuriko that she never knew. Her aunt showed to their rooms where they would be staying. Once she got in Orihime put on white Kimono and she didn't realize that Ichigo had come in.

"In…Inoue?"

"Oh, Kur…Kurosaki-kun I didn't see you there." She chuckled.

They both felt so embarrassed at being caught in this situation. For some reason Ichigo felt drawn to her and felt ashamed of it. "Her uncle just died dammit". He thought to himself.

She just smiled at him and told him not to be so embarrassed and pulled him towards her room. They laughed like nothing else mattered.

777777777777777

"You will go undercover as a married couple in world of the living and that is final "Captain General Shunsui said.

"Captain Kyoraku why did Yomido okami choose us for this mission? Surely there are others more suited to this task " Renji the Captain of Squad 11 protested.

"Yes, why it must be so?" Rukia exclaimed.

"Mainly because you both have sexual tensions that make a Korean drama feel tame by comparison" Captain Shunsui thought to himself.

"You two are descended from two of the highest ranked Kami of Takamagahara and also Old Man Yomido and Izanami specifically requested you two for this."

"Yeah, we get it Captain Kyoraku" Renji said.

"Oh and one more thing Captain Hitsugaya and vice-captain Yachiru will come with you as well. Now that's over how about you two get relax and get some drinks?" Saying as he implied that there was something between them.

They bowed and escorted themselves out.

"Well, Renji after all Soul Society has been through I still feel shocked about knowing about my bloodline. I mean being a descendant of Amaterasu the sun Kami it is quite a lot to take in." she said sighing.

"That is true but it for me it also led me to finding out that I did have family and who knew Yachiru was my biological niece. When Captain Zaraki asked me to replace him when he got promoted to the Takamagahara Guard I asked why and he said that was only who could truly take care of Yachiru." Renji said in a comforting manner.

"I guess when put it that way it doesn't seem all the bad Great Descendant of Raijin" she said with a little chuckle.

"I told you not to call me that"

7777777777777777777777777777 77

After the funeral rites were done. Orihime went to speaking of the will with her uncle's lawyer where she was given her inheritance. She then went to the where the Banquet was being held.

"Well, look at what we have here the gold digger sucking her dead uncle dry"

Orhime didn't respond and showed no emotion nor did she look towards her accuser.

"What, you think you're too high and mighty for you since your dead uncle left half his fortune to you."

Ichigo noticed this annoying woman and marched towards her "What did you say about her?"

"Didn't hear me? I said she was a gold digger for one she's just looks like one and two she has probably seduced her uncle into giving that money" she said with a pompous attitude .

"How dare you! You don't know anything about her and you accuse her of being gold digger or worse. Well listen to me and listen good. You'll never find anyone kinder, smarter, or beautiful than her" he retorted.

He just couldn't believe that woman how she could degrade Orihime like that. That was when he realized why all those years he had known her that he felt insulted when people insulted her, why felt at ease with her, and why he smiled more when he was with her. He was in love with her and nothing would ever change it. He suddenly heard a small whisper call "Ichigo".

"Yeah, what is it Orihime?"

"Oh, Ichigo why did you defend me?" she asked almost on the verge of tears.

Ichigo then smiled and said "The reason is that I just realized that I love you"

"Really Ichigo?" she asked with the tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

All Ichigo could answer was "Yes, I do".

Ichigo than lifted her chin to give her kiss it felt like they both waited for this kiss. The kiss soon ended and both of them smiled. That was when they knew that their relationship was starting.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777

With all their relationships problems resolved Ichigo thought it would be a nice for her to meet his grandmother Yuri. When they were at the door Ichigo warned Orihime about his grandma who tended be very uptight when came to certain things. He never got to finish because the door opened revealing a woman who looked no older than 56 and looked just like Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo" she said with a mysterious aura.

"Hi Grandma" he said awkwardly.

"Oh, Grandma this is my new girlfriend Ori-."

"I know Orihime Inoue right" as she finished his sentence.

"Oh, Mrs. Kurosaki how did you ever know?" She said with so much enthusiasm.

"I'll explain more later now come in dearie" the old woman said.

The young couple both entered her house but she was very cautious to keep them alive from the one who wanted them dead. As soon they got in Orihime went to the bathroom to wash up. Yuri looked worried because she needed to tell him something very important and had trouble telling him.

"Ichigo I have something to tell you" Yuri spoke with concern.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell when you were little but I couldn't due to threats with your life" she said in the verge with tears. He hadn't seen his grandma like this since the death of first his mother and later his grandfather so he hugged her assuring that he would love her no matter what she said.

"It's that you're descended from the Kami Susanoo, Ichigo my beloved grandson".

"Is that all Grandma?" he replied.

"Yes" she said fully in tears by now.

"Than nothing matters other than that I'm alive right". He said assuring her that he meant it.

Orihime heard the conversation between them and couldn't but smile. When people kept secrets from him he never got angry at them anymore. Since now he knew everyone had a reason to keep it from him. He had grown so much since his fight with the Vandenreich. Now he was hers and she would never let him go.

"Come on out now Orihime I know that you are here" Yuri said.

She came and felt slightly embarrassed at overhearing the conversation and was about to say sorry but was interrupted with "This concerns you too, Orihime".

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"Because you are too descended from a Kami "she said

"Which one?" was all Orihime asked of Yuri.

"Ame –No-Uzume " she said to Orihime.

"The reason your heritage was kept secret from you two was because of Mara. He is reason behind all your hardships and you must end his reign of terror."

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777

"Lord Mara I have come to report that Soul Society has become involved with our war against the Kami." The messenger replied.

"Good, good my loyal servant but now it is time for you to leave" As the servant left he opened a bottle Masaki Kurosaki's blood and poured into a glass. For it was he tempted Grand Fisher to kill Ichigo but instead he had killed his mother. Still he gotten a Yuri's daughter the woman he despised since she helped souls find peace before they became hollows. As all his supporters were either Youkai or humans with grudges against the Kami. Thus did not care about human souls since Mara created the Hollows as a curse for those who helped the Kami banish him from Takamagahara. To him Aizen, and the Vandenreich were pawns in his plans to take over Takamagahara and plunge Japan into chaos. Those people were distractions to prevent Soul Society from messing with his plans.

"So all my pawns are into place" Mara said gleefully.

Due to Mara being weakened by his fellow Kami it took him many centuries to regain his full power. Still he had one ace in the hole and that was death could never touch him until the child born of Death came to take him down. Still Mara did not worry about that prophecy because how death give death give life to a child.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777

"No, I won't give her back and I don't care if you are one of the elder Kami I will never give back Hisana" The Sun Kami spoke.

Yomido was trying to get his granddaughter Amaterasu give back her descendent Hisana who had been pregnant when she died to Bayakuya. He found Amaterasu the most frustrating of the Three Noble Children especially since he practically raised her along with her triplet's brothers Susanoo and Tsukuyomi.

"Come on Amaterasu she's been pregnant for how many years?"

"So, Yomido the Kuchiki clan treated her horribly except for husband that is but he doesn't count"

"Amaterasu that is childish and you know it did it ever occur to you that you are causing others pain?" He rebutted.

"Name one time I have ever caused pain Yomido."

"Let's see You turned half of Susanoo's hair orange, you banished him from Takamagahara because he wanted to mend his relations with you, and finally your hid yourself in a cave and refused to come out because you were wrong about your brother and refused it admit it."

"You're right Yomido I have been so petty and punish those who point out my flaws. Therefore I shall return Hisana to Byakuya head of the Kuchiki clan as well giving him my blessing" said with true sorrow in her voice.

Ichigo and Orihime listened intently to Yuri who had revealed that she once worked for Kisuke as a child. How they both taught each other about the ways of Takamagahara and Soul Society. Although Ichigo had inherited many of her personality traits he didn't get her talent of controlling the abilities that were given to him by his father and mother. But Yuri understood that they wanted some alone time and told them she would tell more about it tomorrow.

As they left Ichigo asked "Will you think of us differently now that we are true heritage and the fact that my grandma is a psychic?"

Orihime only kissed him on the cheek and said "never".

"Now come you have to get ready for first day as a cop tomorrow" she said.

Usually Ichigo would require more training but since his he passed all exams they made exception for him just due to the fact that exceeded all their expectations. Maybe a substitute Soul Reaper had it advantages after all he thought. Still he worried what his grandma had said and how can he handle Mara. But with Orihime by his side he knew everything would be all right.

77777777777777777777777777

Notes: Amaterasu is the sun kami and Rukia's ancestor and the villain Mara is named after a demon that tempted the Buddha.

Raijin is the thunder Kami often depicted with red hair.

Also the word Kami is means spirit or essence.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Renji and Rukia got to Tokyo with information on how to function in modern society this meant the ability to drive and other things. They got into the apartment fit for four which had been assigned to. Their cover was that Renji was a detective who had transferred from the Kyoto police force and Rukia his secretary wife. Yachiru and Toshiro were to be their children as dictated from Yomido who once known as the Captain General.

"I gotta admit that it will be nice to be out of Soul Society. Now I can get more Chappy to add to my collection." said Rukia.

Yachiru giggled and grabbed her Uncle's leg who she loved as much as her Ken-Chan and asked "Can we go shopping for My Little Ponies and dollies such as that?"

"Sure, Sweetie as soon as we get done unpacking."

"You know, Renji I never noticed how devoted you are to your niece." Rukia said sighing.

"I guess so but you know she is only my family I have since the rest of my family is Takamagahara and all." He chuckled.

"That as well Zaraki and my older brother would kill me if I wasn't" he thought to himself.

"Renji, I still don't like the fact they made us pretend to be a married couple it's like they're trying to pair us like those people on that internet place called tumblr do with fictional characters."

She didn't realize that they were holding hands like a married couple and once she did realize it they both parted as so fast that they fell down on the floor with blushes on their cheeks.

"Are you going to be my new Auntie?" Yachiru chirped looking over Rukia's head.

Rukia got up and replied to Yachiru "I'm sorry Sweetie but your uncle and I are just really good friends."

Yachiru gave fake smile that could put the Stepford Wives to shame to Rukia and she walked away feeling dejected. Everyone knew that her Uncle was in love with Rukia but Rukia was either willingly oblivious or had no idea how he felt. She found that sad because her Uncle Renji held to her like she was his lifeline and if anything happened to her. He probably would die right then and there. Yachiru thought to herself that sometimes grownups were dumber than kids.

* * *

Ichigo came back from training to be greeted by a warm Orihime.

"Hello, Ichi-kun!"

"Hey, how is the book coming along?" he said to her with a smile.

"It's going great but how are the police trainings?"

"They say that in about three months that I will be ready to go."

It always started like this when he got home she would ask how his day went and he would how her book was going. Still, despite these happy moments they both knew something darker was on the horizon. With Mara being the one who he and Orihime would soon have to fight. Although he thought for now that everything was just perfect the way it was.

"Orihime ever since finding truth about my heritage I feel like I can't live up to it". Ichigo said sighing.

She kissed him on the forehead and replied "Don't think like that you are the bravest person I know after all you defeated Aizen and the Vandenreich."

"Yeah, but this Mara guy I know nothing about him so can I defeat him?"

"You will find a way you always do." After that he held her to a closer embrace.

He broke away when he heard knocking on the door and when came to answer it. He was surprised to see Uryu there. Ichigo thought about slamming the door but then saw in Uryu's eyes that he looked sincere and meant no harm. So he gestured to for him to come in and Uryu sat down on the nearest chair and spoke "Kurosaki I know we have had animosity between us but recently I discovered that I am descended from moon Kami Tsukuyomi and as found out you are descended from Susanoo the storm Kami so that makes us distant cousins."

"So, just because we are related you now want to make up for all the hell I had to put up with you? Well, sorry no thanks!"

He was about to leave to bed when Orihime snatched his arm in a calm sweet manner and said "Please, at let him finish what he has to say."

Ichigo sighed reluctantly and waited for Uryu to finish.

"Thanks Inoue-San! As I was about to say I recently found out that Quincies were founded by ancestors and also that at one time that their weapons also purified hollows. Until Mara corrupted Yhwach once known as Michio Yamazaki him by saying that the Shinigami killed his clan and when my ancestor the leader of the Quincies Nori Kondo said that they could not have done such thing as they were allies to them."

Everyone but Uryu was shocked by the revelation that was just spoken. Would the war with the Vandenreich not have happened if Mara had not corrupted Michio Yamazaki into going against the Shinigami? None could say for sure but they now knew that Mara was cause for everything that happened.

He continued speaking to both Ichigo and Orihime and said "After finding that out I realized that Shinigami weren't what caused the genocide of my people at least not initially."

Ichigo grunted and Orihime seemed to be on the verge of tears after hearing Uryu's explanation. But then he interrupted them. "So, Ichigo after hearing what I heard I decided that I want to mend relations with Shinigami starting with you if you want it that is?"

He was surprised that Uryu his rival for years was actually apologizing for all his faults. Ichigo noticed that this was genuine sorrow and not just a convenient truce. He then smiled a small smile and said "Yeah, I forgive you but only if we promise not to one up each other."

Uryu bowed and smiled saying "thank you and I promise to try not to one up you on purpose."

He led himself out of Ichigo and Orihime's apartment feeling that finally that he had fulfilled his late grandfather's wishes.

* * *

After police training he called Orihime saying that he was visiting his grandma. She said she understood why and hoped he would be in time for dinner afterwards but told her she would understand if was late. Ichigo decided to walk there rather drive since it gave him time to think. When he got there he noticed that she was already out waiting for him. Hell, she even baked a plate of chocolate chips for him since he loved them as child. Since he knew she could read minds he only asked "Why did Mara cause all this?"

"Sweetie, I can only tell how much I know and not more, okay?" Yuri sighed.

"I understand" he spoke thoughtfully.

"Well, it all started when he tricked Izanami into going to Yomi."

_Izanami was heard that something was wrong Yomi and Mara told her to investigate. Even though she pregnant with her triplets she soldiered on to Yomi. But when she got there she attacked by the Shikome. Although immortal she was badly hurt and saw peach trees growing in there by the river. Since peaches were many a Kami favorite food she dragged herself to them and grabbed one. It healed her but at a cost. When Izanagi came to retrieve her she could leave not._

"_I am sorry dear husband but it seems I can longer leave this place." _

"_Then I will never see again if I leave." He said solemnly. _

"_No, I guess not but still you must return to Takamagahara" she cried with tears in her eyes._

_He relented to her request and said goodbye to his dear wife._

_As he washed offed the impurities of Yomi he saw a vision of three children two of them looked like Izanami and one was a splitting image of him. He realized that this was a vision of his children he could have had if his wife were allowed to leave._

"_So, Mara has tricked my daughter into eating the fruit of dead" _

_He turned his head back and saw his father in law there standing beside him._

"_What do you mean Yomido-Dono?" Izanagi sounding surprised spoke._

"_As I am death itself I know all that is to come and I told Mara if he continue his evil ways that a descendant of one three children she was to bore would kill him." _

_Izanagi always assumed that Mara was just a friendly trickster and never meant any harm. After all he was one of the five elder Kami along with Yomido himself. However this was opened his eyes to what Mara was a being that enjoyed causing misery for others. _

"_Is there a way to have her bear my children?" He growled at Yomido._

"_In fact that there is it seemed cruel to have all dead souls go to Yomi so I created a realm where all souls both good and those who have the potential to be good will stay until they are reincarnated. Izanami can give birth there with no consequence until I find a way for her to enter Takamagahara again." _

_Izanagi smiled "Thanks, Yomido-Dono!"_

_So Izanami was told that she was both life and death by her father and would rule the realm he created for the good souls. There she gave birth to Amaterasu, than Tsukuyomi, and finally Susanoo. _

_Later Mara had found out that Yomido had found a way for Izanami to give birth. So he thought of ways to prevent his death. After many centuries of thinking he cursed Yomido by taking his a part of him that made him compassionate. Although there was two flaws to this curse that Izanami found that. One was that she slowly could counteract that part of the curse that made him lose his compassion by making him fully human. As you humans never truly lose their true nature completely. The second was that Mara was not only one could undo but people under his influence as well. She told Mara "When your servant kills him than shall my father fully rise"_

_Mara scoffed and said "How can that be?"_

"_Because I know that your greatest flaw is your confidence and your pride." She smirked._

_Mara laughed at this since he always killed a servant who failed him. Later on he realized when she meant servant it was the people who he corrupted. As Michio Yamazaki had killed Yamamoto fully thus freeing Yomido._

Ichigo stared blankly after hearing his grandmother's revelation. Mara just wanted to prevent his death as well make all people suffer.

"So, Grandma how did the other Kami find out he was a sociopath?"

"Well, that I can explain Mara was tricked by Susanoo our ancestor to drink the waters of the river Sanzu which if drunken will comply the drinker to tell their true nature. During a banquet for Amaterasu wedding that he corrupted the gold dragon and turned it into the Yamata no Orochi. To Kami corrupting a dragon is a grave crime. When they heard this confession they banished him from Takamagahara but allowed to keep his immortality until a child born of death would kill him."

After hearing all Ichigo left and replied thanks to his grandmother. He was grateful that he would be in time for dinner with Orihime but wondered what they meant by a child born of death.

"How can death bear a child?" Ichigo thought as he came home.

* * *

Notes: To those who read Japanese mythology I am sorry if I didn't stay completely true to it. I made some changes that I felt were necessary to the story. Like removing incest implications and making there be five Kami during the creation rather than three like in the original Japanese creation myth.

Also I know the river Sanzu is a Japanese Buddhist tradition and not Shinto but in Japan most of the population practices both in a similar way that Voodoo practitioners also go to Church. About the water making Mara tell the truth I made that up simply for story as found nowhere in any legend of the world that said that certain river waters made tell the truth it was my invention for the story.

Any way I hoped enjoyed the chapter and hope that some of you will enjoy the interlude chapter of Hisana being reunited with Byakuya.


	4. Interlude 1

Hisana stared lovingly at the eternally blooming cherry blossoms in Takamanohara as they reminded her of her beloved husband. She didn't tell him this since she was dying but she had been pregnant with his child._ "It was cruel to not tell him about his child." _She thought deeply.

"_However, it would be ten times crueler to tell him that I was with child while dying"_

Than Amaterasu her ancestor and savior came in replied sternly "My Grandfather will take you back to Byakuya."

"Thank you" she bowed to the Great Sun Kami.

Amaterasu escorted her to the gates of her realm where Yomido was waiting. He smiled at her warmly and gave a gesture to Hisana to follow him. She accepted because he would lead her to her beloved again but then curiosity struck her and asked "Why did Amaterasu-Gozen let me go?"

"Simple, My Dear Little Hisana! I made her realize that you were unhappy here although; she did probably save you from a crueler fate of losing your baby."

"But Yomido-Sama how will the Kuchiki Elders react to this? Even though I carry Byakuya-Sama's child they surely will never accept my child just like they never accepted me." She said on the verge of tears.

Yomido looked at Hisana and assured her with "Little Hisana you are descended from Amaterasu my granddaughter thus my blood and even though grew up in poverty that does not make you not noble. In fact you are far nobler than those Kuchiki Elders will ever be."

"Is it because my ancestors are Kami?" she asked with the curiosity of a cat.

He chuckled at her and said "Part of it yes but what I meant was that you carry yourself very strongly."

She suddenly became saddened by these words and thought that he was wrong and finally started to break in tears. "I am not strong! I abandoned Rukia in the Rukongai because I wanted to survive and now I don't know if she is alive or dead."

Yomido embraced her like any father would and hushed her tears away. "Well, in that case you are wrong since you never stopped looking for Rukia despite long years of searching. Anyone would have given up hope of finding her but you didn't. I can say now with a smile that she is alive and a Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. "

She dried her eyes and asked longingly "Did my Beloved Byakuya-Sama find her?"

All Yomido had to do was nod with a smile that Hisana had gotten her answer. She than hugged him with and cried again this time with tears of joy. He didn't even try to stop her tears as they were no longer of sadness but of pure ecstasy of having all your hopes come true. He simply patted her head and said "Come now we wouldn't want to keep your husband waiting too long now would we?"

Hisana smiled "Indeed no" as she followed him to the portal that would allow her to be reunited with her family.

* * *

Byakuya was in another clan meeting which he honestly detested as once again it was about convincing him to marry again. This time it was with a minor noble clan called the Sato Clan. Oh, how he wished Hisana was here with him to comfort after a long day of these meetings and Squad Six paperwork. One elder was about to speak more praises of the noble woman called Kin Sato until one of the servants busted in with a look of pure shock.

"What is so important Nana that you had to run in here and interrupt this clan meeting?" The elder yelled.

"I'm – I am sorry si-sir but Yomido ni sayarimasu ōkami would like- like to speak with Byakuya-Sama and the-the rest of you." She stuttered.

"_Now what would the Great Yomido ni sayarimasu ōkami want to speak with me about?"_ The head of the Kuchiki Clan thought.

"Is not reuniting with you the wife you love so dear enough reason for me to interrupt this meeting of the Great Kuchiki Clan?" came a voice that sounded unearthly, confident and calm.

The Great Byakuya Kuchiki was shocked that his thoughts were heard but even more shocked to see Hisana clutching Yomido's arm like a scared child would to her father. He also noticed that the simple kimono she wore was made of the finest silk he ever saw. In fact the silk was so fine that he noticed that even the most ornate kimonos he saw would be shamed by this one. "It was if it was made the Weaver Princess Orihime herself" he thought.

Yomido heard that thought Byakuya made and wanted tell him it was true that the Weaver Princess Orihime had made it but he had more important things to say than shame mortal made Kimonos. "Now, Dear Elders I know what you are thinking how can Hisana be alive? However what you should be thinking is how you can earn Amaterasu's forgiveness for treating her descendant so cruelly?"

One Elder was dumb enough to say "Do you expect us to believe that this Rukongai Filth is descended from the Great Amaterasu herself?"

That was when Byakuya had enough of the Elders insults of Hisana that have given her for years and now even they had evidence that she was of Noble Kami Blood. They still went on insulting her well he wasn't going to take that any longer.

"Enough" and all the Elders were stunned silent by his sudden anger. One of them tried to speak but Byakuya cut him off "How dare you insult her even though you find out that she is Noble Kami Blood? She is nobler than any of you will ever be because she cares for people of all classes. While you all only care about preserving your noble bloodline. Now, I will be taking Hisana back with or without your approval this meeting is now adjourned."

The Elders bowed and left and as soon they left Hisana ran over to him with vigor of an excited child. She held him and spoke softly to him "Byakuya-Sama I am with your child."

He turned to Yomido who was still standing at the entrance of the meeting hall and knew what Byakuya was thinking and answered his question "My granddaughter that stubborn Amaterasu was angered on how the Elders treated her descendant so she told her Tengu servant to collect Hisana's soul. There in Takamanohara she was treated like a true queen but still she seemed unhappy. My other grandchild even more stubborn Susanoo tried to reason with her to give Hisana back to you. Still she would not relent until he asked me to convince her to do so."

"Thank you, Kami-Sama" Was all that Byakuya said as Yomido left to return to Takamanohara.

After many years of longing the Star-Crossed Lovers were finally reunited with a child on the way and now could finally grow old together. Just liked how Byakuya wished it would be at first and now his wish finally came true.

* * *

Ah, wasn't that sweet Byakuya being reunited with a pregnant Hisana? Of course it is wouldn't you want to be united with your beloved if you could? Also, after all that hell he had been through he deserves a reward.

Sorry the I didn't name the elders but I felt that since manga didn't name that wasn't important to name them here. Isn't Karmic Justice fun to write and my answer it Sure is.

I decided that whomever comments here can give a name suggestion to their baby which will be a boy. The one I like most will be the winner.

Mythology Note: Tengu are Japanese spirits that are usually depicted as birds in their animal form. I don't know for sure if they were ever servants to the Kami but I made them so here. Since in many legends around the world often depicted birds as messengers to the heavens thus I found the use of Tengu fitting here.


End file.
